


New Neighbor

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If it needs a broken bike to make you stay, then yes, I have a lot of problems with the bike,” Nino stepped closer to Ohno, “But.. you know.. there could be something else too to be taken care of. My.. gears, for example.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Made after having a wild conversation in Twitter with Shoyuko, triggered by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ShoyukoTakirin/status/638980351004573697). AU in which Ohno lives in US and has a big bike.

Ohno cleaned his hands on his gray wifebeater. He raised his arm, wiping his sweat with his upper arm because his hands were still all dirt and grime. He circled his bike, trying to get to that valve he had been tweaking about, and squatted down next to it. His hand was already reaching for the wrench when he heard an engine being started not so far from him. Ohno looked up, apparently his new neighbor was also into big bikes.

Ohno observed the bike - it was from the same manufacturer as his, but newer - and then observed the owner. He had expected a local man, tall and big and with beard, but all that he could see was pretty much himself.

This new neighbor of Ohno was a fellow Asian. Was he Korean? Japanese? Ohno was almost sure that he was a Japanese. His height and overall build was similar to Ohno, but his skin was pale white in contrast of Ohno’s tanned one. He was lean and almost too skinny for Ohno’s taste, but when he accidentally flexed his arm in his quest to wake the whole block with the sound of his engine, Ohno couldn’t hide his interest in those firm muscles.

It took nearly two minutes full of ogling over the biceps and triceps until Ohno realized that his object of ogling was staring at him with smirk on his face and hand revving the engine. When their eyes met, this neighbor twisted his wrist,

_VROOOOM._

It was as if he was challenging Ohno. Or maybe asking if Ohno liked what he saw. Or both.

Ohno couldn’t help but to chuckle. This new neighbor of his was interesting, alright. And attractive. And sexy. He was exactly the type that Ohno would gladly hit in a gay bar and bring home. He would even ask for the number afterward.

But it was not a gay bar. They’re on their respective garages and the sun was still high up in the sky!

Ohno turned back to his vehicle. It was just a warm hi from a neighbor, he said to himself. There’s still plenty time to hit on him, he assured. No need to rush.

But then,

_VROOOM VROOOOOOOOOM._

Ohno looked at across the street again. The other guy was obviously flexing his muscles in purpose this time. He looked straight to Ohno, raising one of his eyebrows and, to Ohno’s amusement, licking his lips slowly. He kept his tongue there, between his teeth, and grinned wide. He made the most ridiculous seducing face ever and Ohno outright giggled on that.

This guy knew what he was doing. This guy knew that he had gained Ohno’s attention and he wasn’t intending to lose it. He moved a bit, until he was in the back of his bike, and then stretched his body across the bike to reach for the handle. He was purposefully giving Ohno a great view of his butt, proven by the way he looked back over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows to Ohno.

Ohno looked down and pondered. Should he? Or should he n-

_VROOM VROOOOM VROOOOOOOOOM._

Ohno looked up and he saw the other guy gesturing at the back of his big bike. Ohno had to squint his eyes in order to read what was written there but once he read it, he immediately grinned.

 _RIDE ME HARD_ was written there in a fancy font.

That’s it, Ohno decided. He’s asking for it.

Ohno dropped the dirty cloth that he had on his shoulder and crossed the road to intrude his neighbor’s property. The neighbor waited him with smile on his face and his back leaning on his big bike.

“Need help with the big thing?” Ohno asked casually.

“Oh my, three seconds here and you already know that my thing is big,” the guy answered.

“It’s pretty obvious. The bike, I mean,” Ohno laughed, “I’m Ohno, by the way. From across the road.”

“Yeah, I know,” the guy smiled, “Pretty rainbow flag you got there, Captain. I’m Nino,” then he added to mimic Ohno, “by the way.”

Ohno took a glance to his house and to his rainbow flags. So that’s why... Ohno smirked. He then said, “So, have a problem with the bike?”

Nino took a short glance to his bike, “This one? Depends.”

Ohno raised his eyebrow.

“If it needs a broken bike to make you stay, then yes, I have a lot of problems with the bike,” Nino stepped closer to Ohno, “But.. you know.. there could be something else too to be taken care of. My.. _gears_ , for example.”

Ohno chuckled. He assessed this Nino guy again; up close this time. Nino’s skin was pale but it was decorated prettily with oil, grime, and what not. His face was pretty, almost like a girl, but his muscles screamed otherwise. His movement was calculated, coordinated, making Ohno’s inside churned in anticipation.

Usually, Ohno would be repelled by someone who was that obvious and that hasty, but Nino was different. Nino was captivating, hypnotizing. Ohno felt like he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Nino and he didn’t even want to. It was so fast, true, but it felt like he was about to ride an amazing roller coaster.

Ohno decided to get into the ride.

Ohno stepped impossibly closer to Nino. The tips of their sandals were bumping each other. “What can I do with your gears, then?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you should check it? Then maybe you can get my motor running along the way,” Nino said suggestively. He licked his lips, anticipating.

Ohno kept getting closer to Nino. He forced Nino to walk backwards, with eyes still locking with Ohno’s. The moment Nino’s butt hit the work desk, Ohno smirked and scooped the cute butt up to the desk, “Let’s see, then.”

Nino yelped and had to support his body by leaning to the wall behind him as Ohno traced his fingers on his bulge and gave it a gentle squeeze. Nino was already semi-hard and he was so responsive, not wanting to give Ohno a mixed signal at all. He wanted this so fucking much and he wanted Ohno to want it as much as he did. He was already out of breath when he asked with a playful smile on his face, “My, my, are you a mechanic?”

Ohno’s hand traveled up to Nino’s abs and up again to Nino’s nipple. He gave it a light pinch that made Nino gasp, “Why? Because I know exactly what to do?”

“That,” Nino, who was already breathless, tried to sound clear enough. He then grabbed Ohno’s shoulder and pulled him close, whispering straight to Ohno’s ear, “And because I believe you should be screwing me right now.”

Ohno grunted deliciously at that. He lifted Nino a bit, yanking the loose training pants down along with the striking pair of boxer. Nino yelped at first, but as soon as his pants landed on the floor, he circled his legs around Ohno’s waist and his arms around Ohno’s neck. Ohno peppered heated kisses all over Nino’s neck and Nino moaned shamelessly. Nino’s hips were grinding down on Ohno’s in no time and Ohno was more than glad to join the dance.

Ohno’s lips then traveled to Nino’s jaw and cheek. His hand followed suit and traced the thin line of Nino’s lips. Ohno pressed a whisper to Nino’s cheek, “You know what else a mechanic does?” he prodded Nino’s lips with his finger and Nino let it in. Ohno raised to Nino’s ear and bit it before saying, “Checking your choke.” Ohno slid his finger deep inside Nino’s mouth and Nino eagerly licked and sucked on it. Ohno almost choked Nino for real but Nino just tilted his head and moaned to that like a pro.

Nino stepped up the game by rubbing his thigh to Ohno’s crotch. His left hand gripped Ohno’s shoulder tight while the right one was clutching Ohno’s wrist and guiding more of Ohno’s fingers into his mouth. Even though his mouth was occupied, Nino didn’t stop emitting noises from the back of his throat. His short and steady moans fired Ohno up even more. When he already got three of Ohno’s fingers slicked with saliva, Nino pulled it out from his mouth. A string of saliva was bridging his red lips and Ohno’s fingers, and Ohno couldn’t help but to smash his mouth to Nino’s in order to have a sloppy, fiery kiss.

In between the hot kisses, Nino managed to say, “Care to check the back part? I believe it needs some kind of lubrication.”

With an aroused groan, Ohno opened his fly just enough to let his tool out. Nino was fast in wrapping his hand on the exposed member and Ohno showed his appreciation by letting out a long, joyous sigh. Ohno lifted both of Nino’s leg up to the desk until Nino’s hole was easily accessible and grazed his slicked fingers on it.

While leaning in to have another round of messy kiss, Ohno pushed in one finger.

Nino grunted and squeezed Ohno’s dick harder in response. They both created a harmony; Ohno eased his finger in and out of Nino, Nino pumped his hand on Ohno’s dick. Ohno entered one finger after another, gauging Nino’s response every time. Nino bit and kissed and licked, urging Ohno to keep on. Before long, they’re both already so high in arousal and finally Ohno deemed it necessary to step back and threw a short look at Nino.

Nino understood at once. While trying to catch his breath, he waved to the floor, “Back pocket.”

Ohno grinned. He scrambled to Nino’s pants and found a packet of condom right where Nino told it would be. He tore the foil with his teeth and quickly rolled the condom up to his shaft before coming back to Nino, eyes dark and wanting.

Nino’s chest was moving up and down. His legs were still splayed open and his face and chest were flushed red.

Ohno lifted Nino’s lower part up and pulled him until his ass was hovering mid-air. Ohno was strong enough to support Nino’s weight and Nino was strong enough to keep his body steady. With this position, Nino’s chiseled abs was displayed in its best view, so Ohno pushed Nino’s shirt out of the way and took his time in drinking the view in. Then, he said, “Do you know how piston works? Because I’ll show you,” and inserted his manhood deep into Nino.

“Oh, fuck! Yes! _Yes!_ ” Nino clawed at Ohno’s shoulders to seek for support. His eyes were closing and his head was thrown back in pleasure. He was pulled until his back was flat on the table but he didn’t care. He was banged hard by his neighbor in his garage on a sunny Sunday afternoon and that was all that he wanted.

Ohno kept his words. He really demonstrated how piston works perfectly using his and Nino’s bodies. He gripped Nino’s waist firmly and he slammed his hips until the table was rocking beneath Nino. A few tools fell down to the ground but who cares? Not Nino, not Ohno.

Nino was nowhere near quiet. He growled, he grunted, he moaned. With every thrust of Ohno’s hips, he emitted a nice voice to match it. His body was moving back and forth according to the rhythm that Ohno created and he started to see stars. Somewhere along the way, Nino released one of his grips on Ohno’s shoulders and moved his hand to his own member. With the same rhythm, he pumped himself.

Ohno could feel Nino’s walls contracting with the added pleasure. Ohno dove to muffle his growl by biting Nino’s crook of the neck and it was Nino who was screaming instead. The heat of summer couldn’t beat the delicious heat of Nino’s cavern and Ohno was so lost in it. Ohno dug his nails deep to the skin of Nino’s waist and he began to speed up everything. He was close. So, so, so close. And he could feel that Nino was closer than him.

When Nino came all over their stomachs with a long, shuddering moan, Ohno thrust especially deep, savoring the clenching sensation of Nino’s orgasm, and reached his own climax.

It was the most intense orgasm that Ohno had in a long, long while.

Ohno put Nino down to the table again and slumped on top of Nino. They were both still panting, still trying to come down from the high.

When their senses started to come back to them, they laughed. They didn’t really know what made them laugh, but they laughed to their hearts’ content and kept each other close.

“Good job, J-Boy!” someone shouted from afar.

Ohno turned to the source of the voice and found that Bob, the cool man that lived next to his house, was raising his beer to them from his balcony. Ohno slowly turned his gaze back to Nino, shock was filling his eyes.

Unexpectedly, Nino started to laugh nervously. Then, Ohno followed suit and they fell back to a giggling mess.

When their laughter had petered out, Ohno pressed his forehead to Nino’s and whispered, “I’ll remind you that my name is Ohno.”

Nino raised one of his eyebrows, amused.

“Just so you know what to scream next time,” Ohno said and mashed their lips together again.


End file.
